Rain Memories
by narwhal227
Summary: Bagi Yixing, hujan adalah semua penyimpan memori-memorinya bersama dia–sulay fict


Rain Memories [[sulay/random]]

_genre; _AU, Romance and bit sad.

_fict _by_ narwhal227_

.

.

.

.  
_'love is like rain, can you feel it?_

_like the warm spring–it makes me dreaming about you_

_everywhere my eyes go, I only see you in my dream_

_shall I approach and tell you today?_

_if only my love could ride this falling rain and reach you_

_If only the raindrops in your lips is me._

_Saranghanda, my love' –Yixing_

.

.

.

Nafas itu terhembus dengan teratur, mulutnya menghasilkan segumpal kecil uap putih. Matanya terpejam. Bibirnya _pink_ pucat.

"_Joon._.." Yixing mulai mengerjapkan matanya. "_Myeon?_"

Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali, kemudian terbangun. "Oh,ketiduran. Hari ini aku bermimpi _dengannya_ lagi." Yixing tersenyum pelan. Ia melirik jendela kamarnya yang tampak terbuka, tirai tipis berwarna _cream _tampak berkibar_–_terhembus angin hujan yang cukup dingin.

Yixing beranjak dari kasurnya–berjalan menuju jendela minimalis terserbut, sejenak menghirup udara segar. Angin mulai menyapa wajahnya yang cantik, perlahannamja berambut _brunette _tersebut tersenyum sekilas.

"Joonmyun..." gumamnya pelan. "Aku merindukanmu,"

-0-

Pagi hari ini, bisa dibilang tidak cerah. Awah hitam menutupi langit-langit dan matahari tidak menampakkan cahayanya sedikitpun. Rintikkan air hujan kian lama makin deras.

Yixing atau Zhang Yixing. Ia berumur 16 tahun. Yixing cukup manis... namun ia pendiam, memiliki tatapan kosong kepada siapapun seolah tidak memiliki ketertarikan sedikitpun kepada mereka.

Yang membuatnya dijauhi oleh orang-orang adalah;

Yixing sangat menyukai Hujan dan Bermimpi.

Dia percaya bahwa suatu saat mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

Sejak itulah, Yixing mulai dijauhi, dikucilkan, direndahkan dan dianggap pembual, serta kekanakkan karena mempercayai mitos macam itu.

Sekarang, disinilah Yixing berada. Di perpustakaan SM High School, tengah membaringkan kepalanya sendiri di tumpukan beberapa buku tebal berlapis debu.

"..." Yixing hanya melempar pandangan kosong.

Ya. Hari-hari Yixing di SM HS memang Yixing habiskan di perpustakaan, ia hanya ke kelasnya ketika akan ada ujian, tidak lebih. Untuk apa ia ke kelasnya? Toh setiap hari yang ia terima hanyalah makian dan cemoohan dari orang lain.

Yixing memejamkan matanya, dia sudah terlalu lelah berkencan bersama buku- buku tebal di perpustakaan setiap hari.

3 Bulan lagi. Ya, 3 bulan lagi, SM HS akan mengadakan ujian, dan setelah semuanya selesai Yixing akan terbang ke Changsa kemudian mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya.

Yixing mulai merasakan matanya memberat. Angin hujan memang bagaikan _aromatherapy _baginya, setiap kali Hujan turun, ia selalu _relax_, melupakan masalahnya dan menurutnya sendiri, suara hujan sangat tenang. Satu lagi, Hujanlah yang membuat dirinya bermimpi tentang orang 'itu' lagi.

Yixing hanya mendesah berat, beranjak bangun dan menyeret bangku perpustakaan itu ke depan jendela yang tebuka lebar. Ia menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi tersebut, bertopang dagu memperhatikan hujan yang berderai dengan teratur.

Setetes demi setetes berlalu, maka satu-persatu memori itupun berjatuhan didalam pikiran Yixing.

_Yixing berjalan , menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan berwarna putih itu. Disana tidak ada awan, tidak ada padang bunga, tidak ada jalan. Hanya putih polos. Yixing hanya berjalan dan berjalan tidak menentu arah. Belok kanan, belok kiri, lurus, berlari, zig-zag, semuanya sama saja. hanya putih._

_'Oh..' Yixing bergumam pelan melihat pintu biru sapphire ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Ia berjalan pelan, mengetuk pintu itu dan membukanya._

_Kamar itu tampak sederhana, temboknya berwarna cream dan terdapat kasur single, sofa, meja bundar dan jendela. Tampak seorang namja berambut hitam sedang melamun–ah, tidak. Tertidur. Ia tertidur kasurnya, tampaknya sangat lelap._

_Yixing berjalan tanpa suara, mendekat. Wajahnya cukup tampan, alisnya tegas, hidunnya mancung, pipinya tirus. Yixing memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipi namja tersebut._

_Namja tersebut mengerjapkan matanya–mungkin merasa tidurnya terganggu. Pertamakali yang ia lihat adalah..._

_Wajah manis Yixing dan tangannya yang menempel di pipinya._

_"HUWAAA!" Keduanya sama-sama menjauh._

_BRUGH_

_"Manusia? kenapa bisa disini?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Korea, mengancungkan guling sebagai perlindungannya. _

_Eww–itu terlihat konyol._

_"Molla," Yixing mengangkat bahu–tak peduli._

_"I-ini dunia mimpi," sahut namja itu. "Tidak ada manusia yang bisa kesini, kecuali memiliki jalinan oleh makhluk mimpi. Kau siapa?"_

_"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak tahu?" jawab Yixing malas. Namja itu menurunkan gulingnya, menghampiri Yixing dengan langkah kasat mata lalu mengangkat dagu Yixing._

_Deg_

_PLAAAK Drap Drap Drap_

_"Mwoya?! apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Yixing penuh amarah–wajahnya memerah tomat._

_"Itu sakit. Bisakah kau tidak menonjok kepalaku?" keluh namja itu._

_"Aku tanya, kau siapa?!" Yixing melotot–namja itu mengkeret ngeri._

_"Ah-baiklah, baiklah! Aku Kim Joonmyun. Makhluk dunia mimpi." kata namja itu._

_"Apa maumu?" tanya Yixing tetap waspada._

_Joonmyun menatap Yixing. _

_"Tidak ada."_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Yang kau lakukan tadi!"_

_"Aku hanya membaca pikiranmu, ayolah..."_

_"Baiklah, baiklah."_

_"Ayo kita berteman! Kelihatannya kau cukup kesepian."_

_Sebuah jabatan tangan yang membuat hati Yixing berdebar cukup keras._

Yixing tertawa renyah mengingat memori itu lagi.

_"Yixing_, _kau ingin cake?" tanya Joonmyun. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja bundar mini milik Joonmyun–well, Yixing tidak pernah berpikir ternyata ada taman di luar jendela Joonmyun._

_"Eh? memang ada?" tanya Yixing terkejut. Joonmyun memutar bola matanya malas._

_"Tentu saja." jawab Joonmyun. "Disini adalah dunia mimpi. Kau bisa menggambarkan apapun melalui pikiranmu." jelas Joonmyun._

_"Benarkah?" Yixing tidak peduli, tetap bertopang dagu dan memperhatikan taman bunga Joonmyun. Joonmyun memperhatikannya._

_"Kau selalu datar. Tak pernahkan kau tersenyum sedikit?" pertanyaan Joonmyun terkesan seperti sindiran oleh Yixing._

_"Tidak." jawab Yixing singkat._

_"Yixing." kata Joonmyun rendah. "Tatap aku."_

_Yixing tidak bergeming._

_"Yixing," ucapan Joonmyun menjadi kian menekan memberi ancaman._

_"ck! Mwo?" tanya Yixing kesal._

_Chuu_

_Yixing membeku. Bi-bibir Joonmyun..._

_Menempel ke bibirnya sendiri._

_Perlahan, Joonmyun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Yixing._

_Joonmyun tersenyum. "Tidak usah kau hiraukan orang-orang itu, aku mendukungmu. Ah–aku juga mencintaimu. Hehe."_

_Glep_

_"Y-ya! Pabbo!"_

Yixing tersenyum lebar. Itu adalah momen paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Walau dalam mimpi.

Walau itu tidak nyata.

Tetapi Yixing tetapi bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Joonmyun dan dirinya sendiri saat bersatu.

Tetapi, anehnya, Yixing hanya bisa menemui Joonmyun saat hujan.

Ketika hujan tidak turun..

Maka ruangan Joonmyun pun kosong.

Yixing tidak mengerti, seringkali Yixing menanyakannya kepada Joonmyun.

Joonmyun hanya bisa menjawab. "_Secret_"

Memori itu terus berjatuhan, seiring jatuhnya air hujan ke tanah.

Joonmyun yang mencium Yixing.

Mereka yang tertawa bersama.

Yixing yang tertidur di rengkuhan Joonmyun.

Mereka yang membaca novel bersama.

Yixing yang menyuapi Joonmyun.

Mereka yang berbaring di taman bunga Joonmyun.

Yixing yang membuat surat untuk Joonmyun dan meninggalkannya di meja Joonmyun diam-diam.

Memori itu semakin lama semakin memenuhi benak Yixing.

Hingga suatu saat..

_Yixing tersenyum cerah, kakinya berderap mendekati pintu berwarna biru sapphire–ruangan Joonmyun._

_"Joon–eh?" Yixing bergumam. Ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada penghuninya. Padahal, seingat Yixing hari ini hujan turun dengan deras._

_"Joonmyun?" panggil Yixing keras–barangkali Joonmyun ingin bermain dengannya. _

_Tetapi tidak._

_Disana tidak ada orang–kosong. Hanya secarik surat lusuh yang berada di meja Joonmyun. Yixing mengambil surat tersebut, membukanya dengan tangan bergetar dan nafas tertahan._

_Degg_

_Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak boleh terjadi._

_Bats_

_Yixing berlari meninggalkan ruangan Joonmyun, air matanya kian menetes jatuh entah kemana. Ia berlari menuju cahaya putih–dimana ia akan terbangun._

_Yixing terbangun. Tidak. Nafasnya terengah-engah, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir untuk kesekian kalinya._

_Ia memendam kepalanya di lutut dan dadanya. Terisak untuk beberapa kali. _

_"Tidak.. Joonmyun. Aku mau Joonmyun. Kau kemana, Joonmyun. Bodoh! aku benci. Hikss. Aku benci dirimu, Joonmyun." isak Yixing, dia terus-terusan menangis sampai pagi._

_Yixing menyadari, bahwa kemarin adalah hari terakhirnya bersama Joonmyun._

Yixing menghela nafasnya miris. Ia mengukir senyum kecil yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Aku..."

Hujan kian mereda.

"Merindukanmu..."

Tetes-tetesan hujan mulai hampa.

"Kim Joonmyun."

TESS

Pada saat yang bersamaan, air mata Yixing dan tetesan terakhir hujan jauh bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Yeah, I can feel it_

_I just only see you in my world, too_

_shall I approach and tell you too?_

_If I love you so much_

_If you was sweet in my lips, my sweetie_

_If I'm is a man who made of Rain Drops_

_Sorry if I hurt you, but this just my choice to go_

_Saranghanda, my sweetie'–_Joonmyun

**END**

**OMAKE**

**2 Years Later**

Yixing berjalan menenteng tasnya, tertawa pelan ketika Baek Hyun melunjurkan beberapa kata-kata yang cukup humoris.

Yixing sudah pindah ke tanah airnya sendiri, Changsa. Ia mendapat banyak teman disana, ia juga sangat menikmati study-nya disana. Tempatnya cukup nyaman, muridnya ramah juga.

...Apa saja, yang penting Yixing sangat menikmatinya.

Seorang _namja_ berpapasan dengan Yixing, tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka betubrukan. Yixing hanya membenarkan posisi tasnya, kemudian kembali berjalan–melewati _namja_ tersebut.

"Yixing? kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak." jawab Yixing cepat, memasang senyum manis.

"Ah, habis ini kita akan free, mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja, aku sibuk." celetuk Zitao.

"Ne.. aku juga." jawab Yixing pelan. "Aku duluan."

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Semua mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin tidak enak badan,"

-0-

Yixing berlari tergesa. Nafasnya mungkin akan habis, tapi Yixing tidak peduli. Ia tetap berlari menuju taman Kampusnya.

Di Taman tersebut, tampak seorang namja telah menunggu–menyadari Yixing yang berlari ke arahnya, dia tersenyum kecil.

"JOONMYUN!"

Yixing berlari, menubruk Joonmyun dan memeluknya sekencang mungkin,melampiaskan rasa rindunya kepada namja dihadapannya.

_Kim Joonmyun._

**BENERAN END u,u**


End file.
